Atração Fatal
by Naira Cruz
Summary: James era o homem dos meus sonhos, tudo o que eu mais desejava no mundo. Mas Edward me atraía, e não tinha como eu fugir disso. O que eu faria? Qual decisão tomaria?
1. O Pedido

**Atração Fatal**

**Prólogo:**

Estava tudo ótimo, minha vida estava completa, eu estava feliz.

Então eu queria entender por que eu precisava escolher, as coisas não deviam ser desse jeito.

Mas aquele homem mexeu comigo, mexeu com os meus instintos.

O que mais podia dar errado? Caras como Edward Cullen não deveriam existir. Ou deveriam?

**Cap. 01 -O Pedido**

- Bella, são só alguns meses. - Minha mãe repetia isso diversas vezes, mais pra ela mesma do que para mim na realidade.

- Eu sei mãe, e sei também que você vai tirar isso de letra, você vai ver. Rapidinho vai passar. - Renné chorava de soluçar, ela sempre era tão dramática.

Phill terminou de colocar as malas no carro e veio se despedir de mim também. A convivência com eles era simples, depois que eu me mudei, minha mãe me obrigou a arranjar um apartamento na rua dela, e me fez jurar que toda semana eu iria fazer a refeição na casa dela. Coisas de Renné.

- Mãe, se divirta. Quero muitas histórias interessantes quando você voltar.

- Está bem, mas me prometa que ligará todos os dias. E qualquer novidade, veja bem, qualquer novidade, me conte na mesma hora, entendeu?

- Entendi mãe, mas quem vai ficar fora de casa é você, eu estarei no mesmo lugar todos os dias, trabalho, casa. Você sabe muito bem disso. - Eu dei um abraço apertado nela. - Vai ficar tudo bem mãe.

- Te amo Bella.

- Eu também.

Me despedi de Phill e fiquei observando enquanto eles entravam no carro e iam sumindo da minha visão. Eu tranquei a casa da minha mãe e saí em direção ao meu apartamento.

Olhei para o relógio e percebi que precisava correr se não teria que fazer James me esperar. Tinha um jantar com o meu namorado.

James era a pessoa mais incrível, mais carinhosa e amorosa que eu conheço.

Estávamos namorando a 4 anos, e eu não me cansava, a cada dia que passava eu ficava mais apaixonada por ele.

Assim que entrei no meu apartamento, fui direto para o quarto separar uma roupa, seguindo para o banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água esquentar, soltei meu cabelo e entrei no box. Tomei um banho rápido, mesmo lavando o meu cabelo.

Me enxuguei e enrolei a toalha nos cabelos, voltei para o quarto. Peguei minha calça skini preta, minha bata vermelha e minha bota de cano alto, como depois do jantar íamos para a inalguração de uma boate no centro,achei melhor colocar uma roupa bem confortável.

Sentei em frente a minha penteadeira, fiz uma maquiagem básica, tirei a toalha dos cabelos, pentei-os e deixei soltos.

Peguei minha bolsa preta dentro do armário, coloquei o kit make, minha carteira, meu celular e fui pra sala. A campainha tocou na mesma hora.

- Como sempre, pontual. - Falei comigo mesma e fui a brir a porta. Tinha um enorme buque bem na minha frente.

- Olá minha flor. - Ele falou tirando as flores do rosto. - Uau, você está...Maravilhosa! - Eu corei, pra variar.

- Oi meu amor. Obrigada, mas você está lindo, muito melhor que eu. - Ele estava com o traje sport fino. A coisa mais linda.

- São pra você. - Ele disse enquanto me entregava o buque.

- Nossa amor, são lindas. - Eu fui até a cozinha pegar um jarro, enchi com água e coloquei as flores dentro.

- Está pronta?

- Estou. Vamos?

- Claro.

Eu tranquei a porta e nós seguimos em direção ao carro. Ele, abriu a porta do carona para mim, como sempre. Um eterno cavalheiro.

- Então, você me dizer onde nós vamos? - Eu perguntei curiosa.

- Não amor, é surpresa. - Ele pegou minha mão e beijou.

- Certo. Não vou mais te pertubar. - Falei rindo. - Então amor, como foi o seu dia?

- Foi tranquilo, nada descomunal, temos um novo contrato. - Ele estava empolgado.

- Ai, que bom James. Fico feliz.

- Obrigado Bells, então, como foi a despedida com Renné? Sinto não poder estar lá.

- Ah, tudo bem, não foi nada mais que o esperado. Ela praticamente se desmanchou em lágrimas, não queria ir. Mas no final deu tudo certo. Você sabe como ela é. - Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- É, eu sei como é.

Nós passamos o restante da viajem conversando. E eu, como sempre, admirando o meu namorado. Eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo com James ao meu lado.

Não demorou muito e ele reduziu a velocidade e entrou no estacionamento do restaurante. James me olhou e riu.

- Vamos Jantar aqui hoje.

- Opa, gostei disso. - Ele estacionou o carro, desceu e veio abrir a porta para mim, será que ele não se cansava de tanto cavalherismo?

- Hum, que bom que você gostou.

Ele pegou minha mão e nós dois entramos no restaurante frances. Ele era novo na cidade e muitos diziam que era o melhor.

James e eu estávamos doidos para jantar lá um dia, mas com a agitação do meu trabalho e a correria do dele, era quase impossível.

Nós dois entramos no restaurante e o Maitrê veio no atender comum enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Boa noite, posso ajudá-los?

- Boa Noite, eu tenho uma reserva em nome de James Dayle. - O Maitrê olhou no livro de reservas.

- Pois sim, mesa para dois, não é?

- Exato.

- Sigam-me por favor. - O Maitrê falou e sai caminhando, adentrando o enorme salão.

Ele mais mis lindo por dentro, do que eu podia imaginar, o salão era rico em detalhes e na decoração. As mesas muito bem organizadas, dava a sensação de como se você realmente estivesse na França.

- Aqui está. O Garçom logo virá atende-los.

- Muito obrigado. - Respondeu, e arrastou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

- Como sempre, um cavalheiro. - Eu falei para ele, que riu.

- Eu gosto de fazer essas coisas com você. Por que você merece Bells. - Eu senti o sangue esquentar as minhas bochechas.

- Então amor, vai me dizer qual é a ocasião?

- Bella, meu amor, nós já estamos juntos a três anos, e eu te amo a cada dia mais. Você é o amor da minha vida.

- Oh James, eu também te amo cada dia mais. Eu não consigo mais ver a minha vida sem você ao meu lado.

- Então, é por isso que estamos aqui. - Eu olhei para ele confusa, James se ajoelhou na minha frente e pegou a minha mão. - Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita se casar comigo?

Eu não tinha reação, eu sabia o responder, mas eu não conseguia, a emoção tomou conta de mim. Casar com James era o que eu mais queria.

Senti meus olhos enxerem d'água e meu rosto corar. Eu abri a boca várias vezes, mas não saia nenhum som. James me olhava, tentando me decifrar.

- É claro que eu aceito. Eu te amo muito James, você é o homeme da minha vida! - Eu vi ele respirar aliviado.

- Nossa, eu achei que você não fosse aceitar. - Ele se levantou, me levantou e nós dois nos beijamos apaixonadamente.

Eu queria pular, gritar, sair correndo, me desmachar em lágrimas de alegria. James pegou uma caixinha aveludade de dentro do bolso da calça e abriu, me mostrando o lindo anel de prata, com um único diamante, mas que reinava lindo e absoluto.

- Oh James, é lindo. - E eu chorei novamente. Ele pegou minha mão e colocou o anel, ele brilhava lindamente.

E eu estava feliz, James seria meu, pra sempre. Não que fosse necessário uma aliança pra que isso se tornasse realidade, mas ela significava isso.

Eu estava feliz, muito feliz eu devia ser a mulher mais realizada na face da terra. Olhei para James, e estava claro que ele também estava feliz. Seus olhos brilhavam, azul como o mar.

- Eu te amo Bells.

- Eu também te amo James. - Nós dois nos beijamos, e derrepente, eu ouvi aplausos.

Quando eu abri os olhos, reparei que todos estavam a nossa volta, com sorrisos estampados no rosto.

Senti corar, mas não me preocupei.

- Vamos embora amor? Leah e Jake estão nos esperando. - James me falou com a sua voz suave e me tirou do transe.

- Ah, claro. Vamos sim.

James pagou a conta, e nós nos retiramos do restaurante. Eu estava em êstase.

- Alice precisa saber disso. - Eu comentei assim que entramos no carro, James riu.

- É, vai ser engraçado. Hum, falando em Alice, você se lembra que ela tem um irmão gêmeo?

- Hum... o Edward? Aquele que está no Brasil?

- Isso, então ele chega amanhã.

- Ah, que legal James. Ele é seu amigo de infância não é?

- Isso Bells. Então você quer ir com a gente buscar ele no aeroporto?

- Claro, assim eu conheço o famoso Edward Cullen. - Nesse momento meu celular tocou, e eu procurei por ele dentro da bolsa. - É minha mãe.

- Ela deve estar querendo saber das últimas novidades.

- Últimas novidades? Como assim? - Perguntei curiosa e James riu.

- Eu contei a Renné os meus planos de te pedir em casamento. Ela ficou eufórica, e me deu o maior apoio.

- Alô. Oi mãe, tudo bem?

- "_Bella, e então minha filha, como estão as coisas por aí?"_

_-_ Hum, acho que você já sabe da última novidade não é mesmo? James me pediu em casamento. - Eu olhei para ele.

-_ "Que ótimo Bella,e então, você aceitou?"_

- Claro mãe, e há alguma dúvida com relação a isso? - Ela riu do outro lado da linha.

-_ "Que bom minha filha. Agora eu preciso desligar, mas depois você vai me contar com todos os detalhes."_

- Combinado mãe. Um Beijo, te amo.

- "_Também te amo filha. Beijo." - _Desliguei o telefone e olhei para James.

- Como sempre, curiosa. - Comentei e ele riu.

Não demorou muito para que nós dois chegassemos a tal boate. James estacionou em uma vaga reservada, e nós fomos em direção a porta. A fila estava enorme, e virava o quarteirão.

- Boa noite, meu nome está na lista, James Dayle. - O segurança confirmou na lista e nos deixou passar.

A Boate estava apinhada de gente, era difício até respirar. Eu nunca gostei muito de ficar em lugares abarrotados. Mas hoje eu estava tão feliz e nem liguei para isso. Não foi difício achar a área reservada,e logo avistei meus amigos Leah e Jake, eu apressei o passo e ouvi James rir.

- Bells! - Leah veio rápio em nossa direção e me abraço bem forte. - Como você está amiga?

- Eu? - Perguntei olhando para ela, que assentiu com a cabeça. - Eu estou N-O-I-V-A! - Falei mostrando a mão como anel.

- O que?? Como assim? Por que não me contou? - Eu ri.

- Foi agora Leah, ele me levou para jantar e me pediu em casamento.

- Mas, me conta. Como foi?

- Depois Leah, agora ela vai falar comigo. - Eu ouvi a voz rouca e familiar de Jake. Ele me abraçou. - Parabéns!

- Obrigada! Estou tão feliz Jake.

- E é isso que importa. Eu estou feliz por você Bells!

- E quando é que você vai fazer o mesmo com a minha amiga ali? - Eu perguntei no ouvido dele.

- Err...Bem, eu estou mesmo pensando sériamente nisso. Mas estou com o pé atrás, vai que ela não aceita.

- Jake, deixa de ser absurdo. É claro que ela quer. Ela te ama!

- Claro, claro. Depois conversaremos sobre isso.

James chegou com uma garrafa de Champanhe e quatro taças.

- Vamos brindar. - Leah falou animada, nós erguemos as taças e ela gritou. - A Bells e James!

- A nós. - Meu amor falou, e me olhou. Ele sibilou um "Eu te amo" antes de Leah me puxar para a pista de dança.

Não que eu soubesse dançar, mas eu não me importava com esse fato, não hoje. Deixei meu corpo se balançar no ritmo da música alta.

Flashes começaram a passar diante dos meus olhos, do dia em que eu conheci James, do nosso primeiro beijo, de quando ele me pediu em namoro. Eu olhei para a direção onde ele se encontrava e o vi conversando com Jake, meu melhor amigo.

Dei um largo sorriso quando meu noivo me olhou. Noivo, nunca achei que ia gostar tanto dessa palavra. Continuei dançando na pista. Até que algo me chamou atenção.

Era um par de olhos azuis intensos, e eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o meu olhar. Já que aquele par me encarava intensamente. Era como se tentasse me decifrar, ou algo parecido. Eu me perdi ali dentro.

- Bella, você está me ouvindo? - Senti Leah me cutucar. E voltei a realidade, eu tinha parado.

- Oi? - Perguntei confusa.

- Está tudo bem? - Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Está sim. Só fiquei com um pouco de sede. Vou pegar algo pra beber, você vem?

- Não. Vou ficar por aqui. - Eu assenti com a cabeça e saí, mas antes, eu procurei pelos olhos azuis, e ainda consegui enchegar antes que ele saísse apressado por entre a multidão.

- Então, consou de dançar? - Jake perguntou.

- É, sabe como eu sou não é mesmo, não gosto muito de dançar, e vim pegar algo para beber. Cadê James?

- Ele foi atender o telefone. Daqui a pouco ele volta. Sabe Bells, sobre o que você falou, com relação a Leah e eu. Acha mesmo que ela quer?

- Tenho certeza, você não vai se arrepender Jake.

Eu conversava com Jake, mas sem relamente dar alguma atenção para ele. Os Olhos azuis estavam gravados na minha mente.

De repente eu os vi novamente, mas dessa vez ele estava vindo na minha direção. Eles me fitaram, me hipnotizando novamente. Ele parou alguns centrímetros a minha frente, e eu senti uma mão na minha cintura.

- Bella. - Ouvi a voz de James, mas ela estava abafada. - Meu amor. - E tudo voltou a realidade. A batida frenética da música, as vozes.

- Oi. - Eu respondi ainda atônita.

- Bella meu amor, quero que você conheça o meu amigo Edward! - Eu senti o chão sumir, o ar faltar, meu estômago revirar. - Edward, essa é minha noiva Bella.

- Olá Bella. É um prazer conhecê-la. - Ele disse, mas parecia tão perdido quanto eu, enquanto eu tentava respirar.

- Olá. - Eu disse, mesmo sem ter certeza de que essas eram as palavras certas.


	2. Perto Demais

**Cap. 02 - Perto demais**

- Bells, está tudo bem? - James me perguntou e só então eu percebi que estava fazendo papel de idiota.

- Ah, está sim amor. - Eu encarei Edward. - Quer dizer que você é o famoso Edward Cullen?

- Isso mesmo, ele deu um sorriso torto que quaser me fez ter um infarte.

- Mas você não ia chegar amanhã?

- Resolvi fazer uma surpresa. E quando cheguei em casa, a Alice me disse que vocês viriam aqui hoje.

- Hum, entendi. E Alice, veio? Preciso falar com ela.

- Ela não veio, ficou em casa. Disse que tinha algo para resolver.

James que tinha se afastado um pouco enquanto a gente conversava, voltou com outra garrafa de champanhe, e Leah veio atrás.

- Mais um para comemorar a volta do meu amigo aqui. - Dava pra ver nitidamente que James estava feliz, e isso me deixava feliz também. Ele me olhou e eu dei um largo sorriso para ele.

Nós dois brindamos novamente, e James me tirou para dançar.

- Eu já te disse que você está maravilhosa hoje? - Ele perguntou no meu ouvido.

- Não me lembro. Mas você pode falar se quizer. - Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, me rodou.

- Você está perfeita. Futura senhorita Dayle. - Eu corei e abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Você também está perfeito, maravilhoso, o homem dos meus sonhos. - Ele ficou sem graça. Mas sourriu mesmo assim. - Sabe amor, estava pensando que a gente podia organizar um jantar amanhã para anunciar o nosso noivado, e dar as boas vindas a Edward. O que você acha? Pode ser lá em casa.

- Hum, ótima idéia amor. Amanhã eu não vou trabalhar mesmo. Posso ficar com você o dia inteiro.

- Não vai trabalhar? Por que?

- Por que eu tirei o dia de folga, pra ficar com a minha noiva linda.

- Tudo bem então. Vamos organizar o jantar amanhã. Hoje eu só quero saber de comemorar a minha felicidade.

Nós dois continuamos dançando. Leah, Jake e Edward se juntaram a nós, foi uma noite maravilhosa.

Depois que saímos da boate, paramos em uma lanchonete para comer algo. E depois que Edward foi embora, James, eu, Leah e Jake fomos para a praia ver o nascer do sol.

Quando eu estava com James, eu não sentia o tempo passar, tudo era perfeito, era único. Ele sabia o que me deixava feliz, era tudo o que eu sempre quis e desejei.

- Parece tudo tão perfeito quando eu estou com você. - Ele falou, parecia que estava lendo meus pensamentos. Nós estávamos sentados na areia, ele abraçado a minha cintura, com o queixo no meu ombro. - Estou tão feliz, podia casar com você aqui e agora. - Eu senti lágrimas se formarem nos meus olhos, lágrimas de felicidade, por estar completa.

- Como você do meu lado, tudo está perfeito. - Eu respondi. - Não há um só dia em que eu acorde e fique feliz porque eu sei que vou te encontrar. Ter você ao meu lado, já virou uma necessidade James.

Ele se levantou, pegou minha mão e me puxou para ele. Nós ficamos alguns segundo apenas nos olhando, para em seguida nos beijarmos. Foi um beijo intenso, único, apaixonado.

Eu avisei para Leah e Jacob sobre o jantar de hoje, e depois James me levou para casa. Assim que entramos, ouvi meu estômago roncar.

- Quer que eu prepare o café enquanto você toma banho Bells? - James perguntou.

- Hum...Aceito. Estou mesmo precisando de um bom banho. - Ele me deu um beijo e eu segui para o quarto.

Tirei minha roupa e entrei no banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido, eu não estava com sono, apesar de ter ficado acordada a noite toda. Quando saí do chuveiro, eu cheiro maravilho de panquecas estava no ar.

Eu abri a porta do armário, peguei um vestido azul escuro, calcei meus chinelos e fui para a cozinha. A mesa já estava arrumada.

- Suco de laranja, café, panquecas, torradas, mamão. Tudo isso só para nós dois?

- Caprichei para você meu amor. - James piscou para mim. Ele já havia trocado de roupa, estava de bermuda e camiseta.

- Nossa. Amei. - Eu disse enquanto me sentava. Ele colocou o prato com as panquecas em cima da mesa e se sentou ao meu lado. - Então, o que farei para o jantar de hoje á noite?

- Bom, não precisa ser nada elaborado. Só estaremos nós, poderíamos ligar para Alice, ela sem dúvida, terá alguma idéia. - Ele falou enquanto colocava café na minha xícara. - Você vai gostar de Edward quando vocês tiverem tempo para conversar direito. - Ele sorriu, e na minha mente, o par de olhos azuis apareceu.

Eram tão intensos, tão reveladores. Simplesmente hipnotizantes. Eu não conseguia me desviar deles, mesmo que estivessem apenas na minha memória.

Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei perdida nos meus pensamentos.

- Bella, meu amor. Você está me escutando? - A voz de James parecia muito distante. Eu pisquei involuntáriamente e voltei a realidade. Como Edward podia ter me deixado tão pertubada? - Bella? - James falou novamente, e dessa vez eu olhei para ele sorrindo.

- Desculpa amor. O que você estava falando mesmo?

- Onde você estava? Na lua? - Eu dei um sorriso involuntário.

- Estava lembrando de ontem a noite. - Eu falei a verdade, não toda. Ele me deu um largo sorriso e tomou um gole do seu café.

Nós terminamos de comer, e eu fui ligar para Alice, enquanto James arrumava a mesa. Como ele podia ser tão perfeito? Como ele podia ser meu? Eu era, sem a menor dúvida, a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

Peguei o telefone e desquei o número que eu já sabia de cor.

- "_Alô."_ - Ouvi a voz de Ali no outro lado da linha.

- Bom dia Alice! Tudo bem amiga?

-_ "Bella. Bom dia. Comigo está tudo ótimo, e com vc?"_

- Estou ótima. Amiga, eu preciso de uma ajudinha sua.

-_ "O que foi?"_

- Bem, eu quero dar um jantar aqui em casa, para comemorar a chegada de Edward, hum... E uma outra coisa, mas que eu só vou contar a noite. - Ouvi Alice arfar no outro lado da linha.

-_ " Não senhora. Já que começou, vai terminar. Que outra coisa é essa Bella?" -_ O que me irritava em Alice, era o seu jeito mandona.

- Não Ali. A noite eu te conto. Vai me ajudar ou não? - Ela suspirou.

- _"Ok, ok. O que você precisa Bella?" - _Nossa, essa eu ganhei fácil.

- Bom, eu não sei o que fazer para a janta. Seremos o mesmo grupo de sempre.

- _"Hum...Que tal fazer peixe assado? É prático, rápido e fácil de achar."_

_-_ Ótima idéia Ali. Então vai ser peixe mesmo. Olha, pode vir pra cá ás sete?

- _"Certo, pode deixar que eu vou avisar o pessoal. Se preocupe apenas com o jantar e pode deixar o restante comigo." - _ O meu medo era justamente isso.

- Alice, eu não quero nada exagerado. É só um jantar entre amigos.

- _"Eu sei Isabella. Agora, eu vou desligar. Beijinhos." - _Alice não me deu tempo nem pra dizer tchau.

Eu fui para a cozinha. Nossa, James realmente gostava de fazer as coisas dentro de casa.

- Então amor. O que Alice disse?

- Deu a idéia de fazermos peixe assado. - Eu falei enquanto ajudava ele a guardar a louça.

- É, rápido e prático. - James disse em quanto olhava para dentro da geladeira, como se estivesse procurando algo. - Temos que fazer uma lista não é? - Eu ri da cena. - O que foi? Qual é a graça?

- Nada. Só que é engraçado ter ver tão empolgado com um jantar. Se eu deixar, é capaz de você querer fazer tudo sozinho. - Eu disse enquanto me sentava na bancada que dividia a cozinha da sala. James fechou a geladeira e veio em minha direção.

- Ah, que isso minha linda. Não é apenas um simples jantar. É o nosso anúncio de noivado. - Ele me beijou. - Acha pouco? Se eu pudesse, realmente faria tudo sozinho.

- Mas eu não vou deixar. - Disse enquanto piscava pra ele, e o abraçava.

Nós nos arrumamos pra ir na rua comprar tudo o que precisávamos para o jantar. Era tudo tão perfeito quando eu estava com James, que nem via o tempo passar.

Quando eu olhei no relógio, percebi que já eram Seis horas da noite.

- Ah! - Eu disse enquanto aumentava o ritmo para terminar de lavar a louça. Ainda tinha algumas coisas pra fazer antes de tomar banho.

- O que foi Bella? - Jemes veio até mim preocupado.

- Nada, só percebi que preciso correr com isso. - Disse apontando para a louça. O peixe já estava no forno, e o restante da comida já estava pronta.

- Deixa que eu termino. Você pode terminar de arrumar a mesa. - Ele já estava me impurrando para fora da pia.

- Você gosta de lavar a louça James? - Ele riu e fez que sim com a cabeça. - Ótimo, então apartir de hoje, você vai lavar sempre.

- Combinado. Agora, vai logo.

Eu terminei de arrumar a mesa e fui tomar banho. Não tinha idéia do ia vestir, mas não estava preocupada com isso.

Assim que terminei meu banho abri o guarda-roupa. Peguei um vestido azul bebê. Não precisava de muita produção, me sentei na minha penteadeira e terminei de me arrumar.

A campainha tocou.

- Eu abro. - James gritou da sala.

Eu dei mais uma olhada no espelho, e o meu anel de noivado cintlou, instantaneamente, eu abri um largo sorriso. Se eu estava? Sem dúvidas eu estava.

Fui para a sala, Alice, como sempre pontual, estava sentada no sofá com Jasper ao seu lado. Eu girei o meu anel de noivado, para que o aro ficasse para fora. Eu queria anunciar a novidade quando estivéssimos jantando. Emmett e Rosalie estavam sentados no outro sofá conversando alegremente com James.

Eu senti que havia mais alguém, só que no momento em que eu ia procurar, eu ouvi a voz da Alice.

- Bella! - Ela veio na minha direção e me abraçou. - Como você está amiga?

- Estou bem Ali, e você?

- Eu estou curiosa. Será que dá pra você me contar o motivo desse jantar? - Na hora em que eu abri a boca para falar, a campainha tocou novamente. Eu dei um sorriso para Alice e caminhei em direção a porta.

Eram Jacob e Leah. A festa parecia completa, exceto por uma única pessoa, que eu percebi não estar na sala. O jantar também era para ele.

Eu me virei para perguntar a Alice onde estava Edward. E então eu percebi que havia alguém em minha sacada.

Ele estava de costas. Seu cabelo cor de bronze estava de uma forma desarrumada, propositalmente, eu supus.

Edward vestia uma blusa pólo vermelha, e uma calça cáqui. Ele se virou e me encarou.

Seus olhos me estudavam intensamente, como se ele quisesse ler a minha mente. O ar fugiu de meus pulmões, pela primeira vez eu observava Edward, e não apenas seus olhos.

Ele era a pessoa meis linda que eu já havia visto no mundo. Eu me esqueci até de James. Eu simplesmente não conseguia quebrar a conexão entre nós dois.

- Você está deslumbrante meu amor. - James sussurou em meu ouvido. Me fazendo arfar, e dar um pequeno pulo. - Desculpe se eu te assustei Bella.

- Não, tudo bem. - E tudo voltou ao seu devido lugar, as cores, a música, os móveis e as pessoas. Eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem intensamente, e então desviei meu olhar.

Eu fui em direção a cozinha, sem saber o que fazer. Como uma pessoa que eu conheci a tão pouco tempo, podia me fazer sentir desse jeito? Uma pessoa da qual eu só falara uma vez?

Abri a geladeira, peguei uma garrafa d'água bem gelada. Eu precisava acordar para a realidade. James veio atrás de mim.

- Está tudo bem amor? - Eu ouvia sua voz, mas ela estava distante. Me forçei a esquecer tudo e prestar atenção em meu noivo.

- Está sim. - Dei um sorriso forçado, rezando para que ele não percebesse nada. Acho que podemos começar o jantar não é mesmo?

- Sim, concordo. - James me analisou e voltou para a sala.

Eu fiquei sozinha, vagando em meus pensamentos. Eu não podia ficar desse jeito, eu não tinha esse direito.

Algo estava estranho. Eu podia sentir isso.

Eu me forcei a esquecer isso, e me focar no meu jantar. Eu tirei o peixe do forno e o levei para a mesa, voltando para a cozinha em seguida, para terminar de pegar o restante da comida.

Arrumei tudo na mesa.

- Bom, acho que é hora do jantar. - Falei tantando demonstrar algum entusiasmo. Eu fiz o possível para não olhar Edward, mas isso não estava sendo fácil. Alice me olhou e fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

Eu não podia deixar ela perceber nada, não queria ficar irritada com as perguntas dela. Não hoje.

- Opa, comida é comigo mesmo. - Emmett falou e eu finalmente consegui rir sem ter forçado nada. Rosalie deu tapa em seu braço.

- Se comporta seu urso. - Eles se levantaram e todos vieram para a mesa. - Eu não sei como ele consegue ser tão ati social desse jeito.

- Que isso Rose. Nós estamos entre amigos. Eles me conhecem. - Ele olhou para mim e deu uma piscadinha. Eu gargalhei mais ainda.

Todos nós nos sentamos á mesa. Jacob, Leah, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, James, eu e Edward. Eu evitei o máximo seu olhar. E acho que ele fez o mesmo.

Assim que nos sentamos, James ficou de pé:

- Bom, eu tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês. - Ele me olhou, um olhar cheio de amor, carinho e paixão. Eu lhe dei um sorriso de volta.

- Então diga. - Alice, estava mais impaciente do que nunca. James riu.

- Bom, eu vou direto ao ponto. Ontem a noite, eu pedi Bella em casamento.

Eu senti minhas bochechas corarem novamente. Alice olhou para mim com uma cara de espanto, sorrindo logo em seguida.

- Isso é ótimo. - Ela se levantou e veio até mim, me dando um abraço muito apertado. - Ah Bella, eu estou tão feliz por você.

Todos vieram nos cumprimentar. Para minha sorte, Edward parecia perdido demais em seus pensamentos para apenas nos sorrir do outro lado da mesa. E dizer algo como. Felicidades ao casal.

Nós finalmente começamos a jantar. Mas de algo eu tinha certeza.

Edward e eu estávamos perto demais para nos sentirmos confortável.


	3. Confusão

**Capítulo 03**

Edward PDV

Isabella era linda, ela atraía a minha atenção, mas ela era a noiva do meu melhor amigo, o que eu poderia fazer?

Nós ficamos tão conectados um ao outro, que o mundo poderia acabar, e nós dois não perceberíamos.

Mas eu não tinha o direito de sentir isso, de querer ela para mim, ela não poderia me pertencer.

O que eu podia fazer? Apenas aceitar o fato de que Bella nunca seria minha. A bendita idéia do jantar, não me parecia muito boa, eu queria estar com Bella, mas isso me magoaria. Como eu podia sentir algo tão forte por uma pessoa que eu só conhecia a algumas horas?

Eu cheguei em casa esgotado, tudo o que eu mais queria era dormir, mais é claro que minha irmã gêmea não me deixaria sair assim tão fácil.

- E então irmãozinho. Como foi lá na boate? - Ela estava sentada no sofá assistindo algum programa sobre reformas. Eu suspirei e entrei na cozinha, procurando algo para comer. Ouvi minha barriga roncar.

Abri a geladeira, peguei uma garrafa de suco e um grande pedaço de torta de maçã. Alice estava encostada na soleira da porta.

- Conte-me tudo.

- Contar o que Alice? - Perguntei enquanto comia uma garfada da torta. - O que você quer saber?

- Sei lá Edward. - Eu me sentei na bancada e ela se entou ao meu lado. - Como foi o seu reencontro com o James. Qualquer coisa.

- Você chata quando quer, sabia? - Ela riu.

- Você sempre me diz isso. Mas tudo bem, já que não tem nada pra me contar sobre a boate. Eu vou me deitar.

- E o que você estava fazendo acordada até agora? - Perguntei, mesmo já sabendo da resposta, Alice não mudaria nunca

- Te esperando maninho, achei que você tive algo interessante para me contar.

- E por que você não foi comigo?

- Não estava afim. Bom, eu vou dormir. Boa noite maninho.

- Boa noite baixinha. - Ela me deu um tapa carinhoso na cabeça e saiu.

Os olhos de Bella novamente tomou conta de minha mente. Eu não podia deixar que as coisas chegasse a esse ponto. Terminei de comer, lavei a loça e subi para meu quarto.

Tomei um banho rápido e desabei na cama. O sono me dominou na mesma hora.

E então, ela estava lá. Seus cabelos cacheados não me deixavam confundi-la, era Bella.

- "Bella?" - Perguntei enquanto chegava mais perto dela, mas ela parecia não me ouvir. Eu perguntei novamente.

Ela lentamente se virou e me encarou. Seus olhos ficaram presos aos meus novamente. Eu não sabia onde estava, mas isso não me importava relamente, eu só queria saber de estar com ela.

Eu fui me aproximando lentamente, e encurtando a distância entre nós, seus olhos me deram um sinal de alerta, que eu não pude captar. Dei um sorriso torto, e senti ela vacilar, me aproximei o suficiente, e então não havia mais nenhuma distância entre nós, eu a peguei em meus braços e a beijei. No início ela retribuiu, e foi então que eu comecei a escutar vozes próximas á nós dois. Ela me afastou e eu vi lágrimas rolando dos seus olhos.

O que eu havia feito? Foi então que eu reparei como Bella estava vestida. Ela usava um vestido branco, um vestido de noiva, e seguraça um buquê. Eu olhei ao redor, e então percebi que estava dentro da Igreja, James estava vindo em minha direção, vestido com terno e gravata. Ele tinha ódio transbordando de seus olhos.

A quele era o seu casamento, o seu casamento com Bella. O Ar faltou aos meus pulmões, eu não sabia o que fazer.

E então acordei. Senti o suor escorrendo pelo meu rosto, a luz do sol transpassava a janela e iluminava o meu quarto, respirei fundo e sentei na cama. Era só um sonho, nada mais do que isso.

Como era possível que uma pessoa que eu acabara de conhecer, pudesse fazer isso comigo? Eu não conseguia entender.

Me deitei de novo, mas todas as vezes que eu fechava os olhos, eu a via em minha mente. Desisti.

Me levantei, peguei a primeira camisa que eu vi na minha frente, vesti um calça Jeans, coloquei minha carteira no bolso, e peguei minhas chaves. Eu precisava de café, um bom café. Desci as escadas sem fazer o menor barulho, fui direto para a garagem e entrei no meu volvo prateado.

Eu não sabia direito pra onde ia eu só queria um café.

Rodei alguns quarteirões, e então encontrei uma lanchonete aberta. Estacionei o carro em frente, e entrei me sentando na primeira mesa vaga.

- Olá, deseja ver o cardápio? - Uma moça loira me perguntou. Ela deveria ter uns 20 e poucos anos. Ela me dava um largo sorriso.

- Eu quero um café por favor.

- Apenas um café? - O tom de sua voz havia mudado, mas eu não estava com cabeça para responder mais nada. Então apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

O dia passou corrido, e quando eu finalmente percebi, já era hora do bendito jantar. Sinceramente, eu não estava com a menor vontade de ir. Alice percebeu, e aí foi o o meu inferno pessoal.

- Edward Cullen! Você não pode fazer essa desfeita. O jantar é prar comemor a sua volta, e você simplesmente não quer ir! Isso não se faz. - Ela praticamente berrava. Minha mãe Esme entrou no quarto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Ela perguntou preocupada.

- Edward não quer ir ao jantar que Bella e James organizaram, pra poder comemorar a volta dele. - Alice disse enquanto me fuzilava com os olhos, e batia freneticamente o pé no chão. - Isso não se faz mãe.

- Edward... - Esme me olhou, e eu já sabia o que ela ia dizer. - Você sabe que sua irmã está certa. Se o jantar foi feito para você, é muita desfeita não ir.

- Tudo bem, eu vou! - Disse enquanto levantava as mãos em sinal de rendimento. - Vou tomar um banho e me arrumar. Não demoro.

Entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta. Minha mãe estava certa, e quando é que ela não estava? Tomei meu banho, me enrolei na toalha e voltei para o quarto. Peguei uma camisa pólo vermelha e uma calça cáqui.

Baguncei meu cabelo, do jeito que me deixava mais confortável possível. Passei o desodorante, um perfume e então alguém bateu na porta.

- Edward, está pronto?

- Por que será que você não me deixa em paz Alice? Minha nossa. - Resmuguei enquanto abria a porta.

- Edward, você reclama demais maninho. Parece velho! Vamos?

- Vamos! - Peguei o celular, as chaves do carro e minha carteira que estavam em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e nós descemos. Jasper estava encostado no sofá, conversando com meu pai.

Alice foi até ele, eu falei com o meu pai e segui para a garagem. O meu ânimo não era dos melhores, mas eu não tinha como escapar dessa.

- Nós podemos ir no meu carro. - Jasper ofereceu.

- Hum... prefiro ir no meu se não se importa. - Eu não queria fazer despeita, mas gostava tanto do meu carro.

- Tudo bem, sem problema algum. Ali e eu podemos ir no meu, e você segue a gente. Creio que não saiba o caminho até a casa de Bella.

- Certo, eu vou seguindo vocês. - Disse enquanto entrava no carro. Liguei o som e deixei Jasper sair na frente.

Não demorou muito para que nós chegássemos ao destino. O Jipe de Emmett estava estacionando na hora em que chegamos. Jasper e eu estácionamos nossos carros e encontramos com Emmett e Rosalie na portaria. Eu respirei fundo.

- E aí! - Emmett nos cumprimentou.

- Oi Edward! - Rosalie falou. E eu acenei com a cabeça. Nós entramos no elevador, Alice apertou o botão do andar de Bella.

Assim que chegamos, nós saímos do elevador e Jasper apertou a campainha. Eu queria poder voltar, inventar qualquer coisa. Mas sabia que não dava mais tempo. A porta do apartamento foi aberta.

- Oi pessoal! - James nos cumprimentou, um por um. - Que bom que você veio Edward.

- Eu não ira fazer essa desfeita não é mesmo? - Falei completamente sem graça, e fingi não ver o olhar de Alice sobre mim.

- Claro que não! Entrem, Bella já vem.

Todos se sentaram nos sofás, eu reparei na linda vista da sacada, e me drigi para lá.

A vista era realmente linda, de tirar o fôlego. Fiquei algum tempo observando, até que ouvi a voz de Bella. Eu não queria olhá-la, sabia que sentiria tudo de novo. Ela estava conversando com Alice, e então a campainha tocou novamente.

Pude ouvir a voz de Jacob. Então eu respirei fundo e me virei.

Ela me encarou, e novamente eu senti meu coração pular dentro do peito, um calafrio passou por meu corpo. Era como se tudo no mundo fizesse sentido.

E então James lhe falou algo, que a fez tomar um susto. Nós não trocamos uma única palavra, ou qualquer gesto. Ela corou e foi para a cozinha. James foi atrás dela.

Pouco tempo depois ele voltou e começou a conversar com o pessoal. Senti uma vontade incontrolável de ir até a cozinha, mas me contive, respirei fundo novamente. E então ela veio de lá com uma travessa de peixe assado, colocou em cima da mesa, e voltou para cozinha, trazendo o restante das coisas. Eu apenas observei, sem ter reação alguma. Isso estava fugindo do controle.

- Bom, acho que é hora do jantar. - Ela falou mostrando entusiasmo. Eu ainda estava parado, encarando-a.

- Opa, comida é comigo mesmo. - Emmett falou e todos nós rimos, inclusive Bella. Rosalie deu tapa em seu braço.

- Se comporta seu urso. - Eles se levantaram e todos foram para a mesa. - Eu não sei como ele consegue ser tão ati social desse jeito.

- Que isso Rose. Nós estamos entre amigos. Eles me conhecem. - Ele olhou para Bella e deu uma piscadinha.

Todos nós nos sentamos a mesa. Eu evitei ao máximo olhar para Bella. E então James se levantou.

- Bom, eu tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês. - Ele olhou para Bella, um olhar cheio de amor, carinho e paixão.E eu, olhei para baixo.

- Então diga. - Alice, estava mais impaciente do que nunca. James riu.

- Bom, eu vou direto ao ponto. Ontem a noite, eu pedi Bella em casamento. - E depois dele dizer essas palavras, eu senti raiva. Ela surgiu do nada, junto com as palavras de James. Eu senti como se meu mundo estivesse de pernas para o ar.

- Isso é ótimo. - Ali disse, e se levantou para cumprimentar Bella. - Ah Bella, eu estou tão feliz por você.

Ótimo, minha irmã, provavelmente, nesse momento, já está pensando no vestido de noiva da Bella. Suspirei.

Eu deveria estar feliz por meu melhor amigo, afinal James sempre sonhou em encontrar a mulher certa para se casar e ter seus filhos. Mas por que ser a mesma mulher pela qual eu me apaixonara.

Hein, espera um minuto, eu disse a palava Paixão? Não esquece o que eu disse. Eu continuei sentado apenas olhei para os dois e desejei felicidades. Não estava em condições de forçar nada.

Depois de horas intermináveis, finalmente o jantar acabou, e eu pude ir embora.

Alice foi dormir na casa de Jasper, e eu decidi rodar pela cidade sem rumo. Precisava esfriar a minha cabeça, e colocar as coisas em seu devido lugar.

Parei em uma antiga praça. O lugar estava abandonado há algum tempo. Desci do carro e me deitei no capô, olhando as estrelas.

Minha mente vagou até o Brasil. Me lembrei de Tânia. Ela era linda, com seus cabelos loiros avermelhados. Ficamos juntos por dois anos, mas eu precisava voltar. Nossa separação foi triste, mas necessária.

E então o rosto de Bella tomou conta de minha mente. Eu estava ficando louco. Meu celular tocou.

- Alô. - Atendi sem ver o número.

- "Edward, é James." - Suspirei, me sentindo derrotado.

- E aí. Tudo bem? - Fiquei preocupado por ele me ligar a quela hora.

- " Tudo sim. Queria te fazer um convite."

- Diga.

- " Edward, você quer ser o meu padrinho de casamento?"

**CONTINUAÇÃO**

Meu coarção parou de bater por um segundo, e então voltou com uma velocidade impressionante, James estava mesmo me pedindo aquilo? Tudo bem, era algo natural que você pedisse seu melhor amigo para ser seu padrinho de casamento. Mas e quando seu melhor amigo se descobrisse apaixonado por sua noiva? Eu respirei fundo, não podia dar bandeira de nada, então engoli toda a tremedeira de minha voz, respirei fundo mais uma vez.

- Bella já sabe disso James? - Me segurei ao máximo para não derreter ao dizer o nome dela.

-" Na verdade não, mas ela me disse para escolher o meu padrinho, pois a madrinha dela já está mais do que decidida."

- E quem seria?

-" Alice. Sem dúvidas." - James estava feliz, sua voz mostava isso. Eu me sentia um traidor, nutrindo um sentimento que não me era permitido.

- Bom, se realmente não tiver problema para Bella. Eu aceito de bom grado, e sem a menor sombra de dúvida.

- " Sabia que você aceitaria. É o meu melhor amigo. Bom, tenho que desligar, depois a gente se fala Edward."

- Certo. Até mais.

Desliguei o telefone sem perceber o que eu tinha feito. Como poderia aceitar aquele pedido? O fogo me consumiu por dentro, eu precisava tirar Bella da minha cabeça, eu não me permitiria acabar com a felicidade do meu melhor amigo, as coisas estavam fora de controle. Suspirei derrotado e decidi voltar para casa, era a melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer, tomar um banho, deitar na minha cama e pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Isabella Swan.

Entrei no carro e dirigi de volta para casa. Eu não estava realmente prestando atenção no caminho, eu obriguei minha mente a vagar por qualquer lugar distante de Los Angeles. Então ela voltou rapidademente para o Rio de Janeiro.

E se ao invés de ter voltado para cá, eu tivesse ficado no Brasil com Tânia? E se eu tivesse aceitado a ótima proposta que a clínica mais famosa me ofereceu. Será que as coisas seriam diferentes? Suposições eram aceitáveis nesse momento.

Eu poderia reconsiderar a oferta de emprego, arrumar as minhas malas e voltar no próximo vôo para o Brasil.

Tânia ainda estaria me esperando, nós poderíamos até casar. Não era algo impossível de se imaginar.

Continuei dirigindo até que cheguei em casa. Todos já estávam dormindo, eu subi até meu quarto, tirei minhas malas de cima do armário, coloquei-as em cima da cama, abrindo meu guarda-roupa logo em seguida, e jogando minhas roupas dentro das malas. Já deixaria tudo arrumado.

Liguei para a compania aérea e pedi uma passagem para o Rio de Janeiro a noite. Daria tempo de me despedi dos meus pais, meus amigos. Eu estava fugindo? Sem a menor sombra de dúvidas, eu estava.

**Bella PDV**

Eu estava na sacada do meu apartamento, observando o céu. A lua estava linda, cheia. Minha mente vagou até o jantar dessa noite, mais precisamente, em Edward.

Ele estava tão distante, era como se ele não quisesse estar aqui. Eu me sentia perdida, e ao mesmo tempo centrada quando ele estava por perto.

Como isso era possível? Eu só o conhecia há um dia, mas era como se uma conexão tivesse ligado nós dois. Eu não devia estar pensando nisso, ou nele, mas era mais forte que eu. Suspirei, eu não podia deixar que as coisas perdessem o foco. Eu estava noiva, e iria me casar em pouco tempo.

Esse era para ser um pensamento feliz, mas meu coração batia triste dentro do peito. Como isso era possível?

- Bella. - James me chamou, me fazendo tomar um enorme susto. - Me desculpe amor, não queria te assustar.

- Tudo bem. Eu que estava distraída. - "E você não iria querer saber com o que." Completei em pensamento. - O que foi?

- Bom, lembra que você me disse que eu poderia escolher o meu padrinho de casamento?

- Claro. E aí, quem vai convidar?

- Edward Cullen! - Senti meu coração parar. Por que será que a simples mensão do nome dele me fazia reagir dessa maneira? Demorei um minuto para processar aquelas palavras, e mais meio minuto pra formular uma palavra qualquer.

- Ah, que bom. Eu devia saber que seria ele, afinal ele é seu melhor amigo. - Eu disse isso mais para mim mesma do que para James. Eu precisava colocar isso na minha cabeça: Edward Cullen era o melhor amigo do meu noivo.

- Algum problema Bella? - Ele pareceu preocupado. Como será que eu estava agora?

- Nenhum amor. Bom, eu vou dormir porque amanhã acordo cedo para trabalhar.

- Tudo bem.

- Você fica aqui?

- Não Bella. Tenho que ir para casa. Preciso resolver umas coisas, e tem uns documentos que eu preciso levar para o escritório amanhã. - Eu me senti aliviada com isso. Por que?

- Tudo bem então. Boa noite. - Disse dando-lhe um beijo.

- Boa Noite Bella. Até amanhã.

James saiu, e eu me deitei no sofá da sala. Não conseguia entender porque essa confusão em minha mente. Eu amava o James, podia sentir isso, mas Edward mexia comigo. Eu precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, e não percebi quando peguei no sono. O sol já estava aparecendo quando o despertado me acordou. Meu corpo estava dolorido por ter dormido de mal jeito.

Me levantei, coloquei o café para fazer, troquei de roupa. Tomei um copo de café com uma torrada e desci para fazer minha corrida matinal. O dia estava começando, mas já haviam muitas pessoas nas ruas, caminhando, fazendo exercícios, ou apenas lendo o jornal na praça.

Voltei para o meu apartamento, tomei um bom banho. Vesti uma saia até a altura dos joelhos, preta, uma blusa branca e um sapato de salto alto preto. Penteei os cabelos e deixei-os secalos. Passei a maquiagem, peguei umas barras de cereais no armário, coloquei na minha bolsa e saí do apartamento, indo para a garegem. Entrei no meu Aston e segui em direção ao trabalho.

A redação, onde eu trabalhava não era muito de longe de casa. Não demorei para chegar.

Assim que entrei, fui direto para a minha sala, onde já haviam pilhas de artigos a serem lidos e examinados.

- Bella, viu quem está na cidade? - Angela me perguntou assim que entrou na minha sala, ela parecia que estava correndo.

- Quem? - Perguntei achando que fosse um artista, poderia ser a capa da revista.

- O solteirão mais cobiçado de Los Angeles. Edward Cullen. - Ao ouvir aquele nome, eu desabei na cadeira, deixando minha bolsa cair no chão. - Bella, você está bem? - Eu apenas acenei com a cebeça, eu estava muito confusa para formular uma resposta coerente. Até no meu ambiente de trabalho Edward me perseguia. - Nós poderíamos fazer a matéria de capa com ele. A revista venderia como água. - Angela continuou falando, sem perceber a minha reação.

Fazer uma matéria com Edward Cullen era a última coisa do mundo que eu queria, eu sabia que correria o risco de me apaixonar ainda mais por ele depois de conhecê-lo mais. Eu sacodi a minha cabeça, não estava apaixonada por ele. Eu estava ficando louca, e só o conhecia há dois dias. Respirei fundo, forçando o meu coração a desacelerar.

- Angela, já temos a nossa matéria de capa. - Disse o mais calmamente possível. Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo, Lauren entrou.

- Bella, que tal uma entreveista com Edward Cullen para a matéria de capa?

- Vocês duas combinaram? Não vamos fazer matéria nenhuma com Edward! Não precisamos disso. - Minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu pretendia, fazendo com que as duas me olhassem com os olhos arregalados. - Desculpem-me. Mas eu conheço Edward e por enquanto, ele não vai nos dar nada de útil.

- VOCÊ CONHECEU EDWARD CULLEN? - As duas me perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Então eu me ajeitei na cadeira e lhes expliquei.

- Edward é o melhor amigo de James. Ele chegou sábado do Brasil. Nós conversamos, ele jantou na minha casa e James o convidou para ser o nosso padrinho de casamento. Ele não tem nada que possa fazer nossa revista vender mais do já vende.

As duas me olharam espantadas. Ficaram sem reação por algum tempo.

- Que tal uma pequena matéria, meia página então? Uma pequena entrevista. - Angela estava quase implorando. Isso partiu meu coração.

- Tudo bem, meia página, nada mais que isso. Você tem até amanhã pra me entregar isso. - Eu peguei meu celular buscando o número da casa dele. Anotei em um papel e entreguei a Angela. - Esse é o número da casa dele. Diga que foi Isabella Swan quem deu o número, e que você trabalha comigo. Acho que conseguirá uma entrvista desse modo.

- Ela tem até o telefone da casa dele. E a gente aqui implorando por uma matéria meia página só pra conseguir mais informações do solteirão cobiçado. - Lauren resmungou alto para que eu ouvisse, não segurei uma gargalhada.

- Eu sugiro que corram, o prazo de vocês é amanhã de manhã.

As duas sairam correndo da sala. Eu encostei a cabeça no apoio da cadeira e fechei os olhos. Como eu faria para me manter afastada de Edward, se tudo gira em torno dele. Suspirei.

Eu precisava me concentrar em outra coisa. Coloquei minhas músicas preferidas para tocar no computador e comecei a ler os artigos, eu tinha muito trabalho para fazer.

O tempo passou correndo, quando percebi, já era hora do almoço. Alguém bateu na porta.

- Entra. - Disse ainda concentrada no artigo a minha frente.

- Almoça comigo? - James entrou na sala com um lindo buque de rosas vermelhas.

- Claro. Só falta terminar esse artigo, me espera? - Disse enquanto me levantava e dava um beijo nele.

- Sem problemas. - Ele disse enquanto me entrgava as rosas e se sentava no sofá que ficava no canto da sala. Eu coloquei as rosas em um jarro e voltei para a mesa.

Nós fomos almoçar, e depois eu voltei para o trabalho. Meu dia estava corrido, e eu dava graças a Deus por isso. Não demorou muito bateram na porta da minha sala.

- Bella. - Angela disse enquanto entrava e se sentava na cadeira a minha frente.

- Diga. - Falei enquanto colocava mais um artigo editado na pilha.

- Edward Cullen vai voltar para o Brasil. - Essa frase fez com que eu derrubasse a pilha de artigos espalhando-os pela mesa e pelo chão. Minhas mãos tremiam, dificultando a minha cordenação motora. Meu coração se acelerou.

- O que você está me dizendo? - Peguntei sem me preocupar em esconder o desespero.

- Isso mesmo. Acabei de voltar de um almoço com ele, fiz a entrevista. Quando eu mencionei seu nome, ele topou na hora. Fomos almoçar, nós conversamos e ele me disse que está voltando hoje para o Brasil. Aceitou uma proposta de emprego por lá. Foi uma decisão repentina. Já está tudo arrumado.

Eu fiquei sem reação. Ele não poderia ir embora, não poderia me deixar. Eu deixei os papéis espalhados pela sala e me larguei na cadeira. Não era possível.

- Você... Você tem certeza disso Angela?

- Tenho. Bella, você está bem? - Ela pareceu preocupada com o meu estado. Eu estava desesperada.

- Não, acho que foi o almoço. - Eu peguei a pilha de artigos não lidos ainda, coloquei dentro de uma pasta e peguei minha bolsa. - Ange, vou embora. Irei ler esses artigos em casa.

- Tudo bem, melhoras. Qualquer coisa me liga.

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. Saí praticamente correndo da redação, entrei no meu carro e dirigi até em casa, sem realmente prestar atenção em nada.

Estacionei ele na garagem. Peguei minha bolsa, a pasta e subi para meu apartamento. Me joguei no sofá e começei a chorar. Eu não queria chorar, mas ele vinha com tanta intensidade que eu não conseguia conter. Estava desesperada, por que?

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu continuei chorando até que peguei no sono.


	4. Despedida

**Cap. 4 - Despedida**

**Edward PDV**

Coloquei a última mala na sala. Minha mãe chorava.

- Meu filho, você acabou de chegar. - Ela estava inconsolável.

- Mãe, achei melhor aceitar a proposta, é boa. Tenho outros motivos também, mas não quero falar sobre isso agora. - Disse enquanto lhe abraçava fortemente. Eu não queria que ninguém soubesse o que realmente estava acontecendo. Alice me olhava desconfiada.

- Edward, posso falar com você um minuto? - Ela perguntou séria. Eu acenei com a cabeça e nós seguimos para o jardim.

- O que foi?

- Eu que pergunto. Você estava tão feliz quando chegou de viagem. Sinto que há algo no ar, mas não sei o que é. - Ali estava realmente preocupada.

- Sei que não posso esconder nada de você. Mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, não agora. Preciso colocar minha cabeça no lugar Ali, e voltar para o Brasil é a melhor opção agora.

- Tudo bem, quando quiser conversar é só me ligar. Não importa a hora, eu estarei aqui. Mas e o casamento de James?

- Eu vou estar presente. Já falei com ele, quando a data for marcada ele vai me avisar. Agora eu preciso ir Ali, não quero perder o vôo. - Ela olhou intrigada, deu um suspiro e me abraçou.

- Vou sentir sua falta. Talvez eu apareça por lá para te fazer uma visita. - Ela diz com voz de choro.

- Estarei de te esperando. - Nós voltamos para a sala. Me despedi de meu pai, meus irmãos e de Jasper.

Coloquei as malas dentro de um táxi e parti em direção ao aeroporto. Não tinha mais volta, e eu não queria voltar, não por enquanto.

**Bella PDV**

Quando eu acordei, a lua ja estava alta no céu. Olhei para o relógio, oito e meia da noite. Suspirei.

Eu continuava confusa, não queria pensar em nada, mas isso era quase impossível. Me levantei e me arrastei para o banheiro, liguei o chuveiro e tomei um banho demorado. Eu me sentia exausta.

Precisava desabafar, mas com quem? Não podia falar sobre isso com Alice, afinal Edward era irmão dela. Terminei meu banho, coloquei um conjunto de moleton, peguei o telefone e disquei o número que eu já sabia de cor.

- "Ei Bells, tudo bem?" - Jake atendeu no primeiro toque. Aquela voz familiar me trouxe um pouco de conforto.

- Jake, você está ocupado?

- "Na verdade não, estou em casa. Por que? O que há de errado?" - Jacob me conhecia bem demais.

- Preciso conversar com você. Pode vir aqui?

- "Estou indo. Chego em quinze minutos."

Eu desliguei, e em seguida liguei para um restaurante japonês e pedi um yakissoba. Eu realmente precisava conversar com alguém, e Jake era a melhor pessoa para isso. Ele me conhecia muito bem, e era imparcial. Tudo estava confuso demais, eu não podia e nem queria aceitar e acreditar no fato de que Edward Cullen despertou meu interesse. Mais do que isso, eu estava com vontade de correr até o aeroporto e impedir que ele voltasse para o Brasil. Como isso era possível? O desespero tomou conta de mim novamente.

Me sentei no sofá, abraçando minhas pernas. Eu precisava colocar a cabeça no lugar, estava ficando maluca. Senti meus olhos enchendo d'água novamente. Passei a manga do meu casaco e enxuguei as lágrimas. Meu telefone tocou. Eu não queria atender, ele ficou tocando por mais algum tempo e então desligou. Não demorou muito para que meu celular começasse a tocar. Suspirei derrotada e atendi sem nem ao menos ver quem era.

- Alô. - Disse com a voz mais disfarçada possível.

- "Bella meu amor, está tudo bem?" - A voz de James no outro lado da linha me fez sentir pior do que já estava. As lágrimas voltaram com mais intencidade, rolando pelo meu rosto. Tentei engolir o choro.

- Está sim. - Falei o menos possível.

- "Eu liguei para a redação, mas Angela me disse que você tinha ido embora. Está tudo bem mesmo? Sua voz está estranha." - Eu queria poder contar toda a verdade pra James, me dóia o fato de ter que esconder qualquer coisa dele, mas era preciso.

- Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça agora. Já vou me deitar.

- "Hum, tudo bem então. Quer que eu vá aí?" - Seu tom era preocupado.

- Não precisa. - Disse com o tom beirando ao desespero. Rezei para que ele não percebesse. - Eu vou dormir. Fica tranquilo.

- "Tudo bem então. Qualquer coisa me liga."

- Certo. Agora eu preciso desligar.

- "Ok. Boa noite, melhoras e eu te amo." - Senti um nó se formar em minha garganta.

- Boa noite. Também te amo. - Me senti aliviada ao perceber que eu não estava mentindo. Eu realmente amava James.

Suspirei e me deitei no sofá. Eu só precisava colocar as coisas no lugar, não tinha necessidade de ficar tão desesperada assim. Fechei os olhos e tentei me acalmar. Não demorou muito a minha comida chegou. E Jake também.

Eu precisava desabafar. Ele era a única pessoa com quem eu poderia fazer isso.

- Bells, o que houve? Você estava chorando? - Ele estava realmente preocupado.

- Entra e senta Jake. Preciso conversar com você. - Ele fez o que pedi. Eu fechei a porta e me sentei ao lado dele.

- Agora me conta. Foi o James?

- Não não. É sobre... outra pessoa. - Eu demorei um pouco para dizer isso. Jake estava nitidamente confuso.

- Então me fala Bella, estou preocupado. - Eu suspirei lentamente, me obrigando a olhar para Jacob. Senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha e de culpa.

- Eu...Eu... - suspirei, fechei os olhos e falei de uma vez só. - Eu acho que estou gostando do Edward, amigo do James. - Respirei. Jacob me olhava perplexo. Eu lhei para baixo envergonhada.

- Como... Como isso é possível? Você só se conhecem há dois dias. - Ele estava tão confuso quanto eu.

- Eu também não sei Jake. Mas é algo mais forte que eu. Eu não consigo mais parar de pensar nele, e quando eu soube que ele estava voltando para o Brasil, eu chorei. Foi uma dor enorme. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, estou tão confusa. - Eu já estava chorando novamente. Jacob me abraçou e eu chorei mais ainda.

- Não fica assim Bells, calma. Vamos tentar resolver isso, afinal, você está noiva do James. - Quando ele falou isso, eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo. Jake não falou nada, apenas fez cafuné em mim. - Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Sei que amo James incondicionalmente, mas algo acontece quando penso em Edward Cullen. Tive que me segurar com todas as forças para não correr até o aeroporto e impedir que ele fosse embora.

- É Bells, você está mesmo mexida. Te conheço desde que me entendo por gente e nunca te vi assim. Nem mesmo quando ficou apaixonada pelo Brian.

- Pois é Jake, isso porque eu fui apaixonada por ele dois anos e meio. É algo muito mais forte que isso, é como se eu precisasse dele para sobreviver Jacob, como isso é possível?

- Bella, você precisa ter calma e paciência. Não adianta ficar nesse desespero, a essa hora ele já está dentro do avião rumo ao Brasil. - Senti o peito apertar. - No fundo Bells, é até melhor, assim você pode ter tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar e decidir o que você quer realmente fazer. Sabe que vou te apoiar em qualquer decisão que você tomar.

- Ah Jake, é por isso que você é o meu melhor amigo.

Dei um abraço bem apertado nele. Eu estava aliviada por poder tirar esse peso do meu coração.

- Bells, eu preciso ir. Leah está me esperando.

- Ok. Obrigada.

- Estou as ordens. Você vai ficar bem?

- Claro. Vou comer e depois dormir. Amanhã vai ser um dia corrido na redação.

- Ah, a festa de comemoração está próxima não é?

- Sim sim é no final de semana. Você vai não é?

- Claro claro. Estarei lá. Tchau Bells.

- Tchau Jake. Até mais.

Jacob foi embora, eu jantei, escovei os dentes e fui dormir.

**Edward PDV**

Eu olhava as imagens da televisão sem realmente reparar o que era.

Quase todos os passageiros já estavam dormindo. Eu estava fazendo um esforço enorme para não pensar em Bella, mas era quase impossível. Tentei dormir, mas foi em vão.

Desisti, fechei os olhos e deixei minha mente vagar de volta para o Rio de Janeiro. A imagem da mulher bronzeada, com os longos e cacheados cabelos loiros avermelhados. Tânia era uma mulher linda e havia me feito feliz. Decidi ligar para ela assim que chegasse no Rio. Iria reorganizar a minha vida.

Obriguei a minha mente a focar apenas na minha volta e finalmente peguei no sono. Acordei com a aeromoça me chamando, já havíamos chegado. Peguei minha bagagem de mão e desci do avião.

O sol estava forte, senti o vento quente bater em meu rosto e sorri, me sentia tão bem nessa cidade. Parei na lanchonete do aeroporto, tomei um café, peguei minhas malas e fui para o Copacabana Palace.

Assim que entrei no quarto, liguei para Tânia.

- "Alô". - Ouvi a linda e encantadora voz.

- Tânia. - Falei um pouco ancioso e feliz.

- "Edward! Nossa, não sabe como é bom ouvir a sua voz. Como você está?" - Ela estava eufórica, pude perceber isso pelo tom de sua voz.

- Sinto sua falta. - Desabafei. Não tinha a perder mesmo.

- "Eu também. Queria que você estivesse aqui, me sinto tão só."

- Bom, então Deus te ouviu. Estou no Rio. Que tal darmos uma volta?

- "Eu...Eu não acredito! Claro, daqui a uma hora no arpoador, pode ser?" - Ela estava feliz, e isso me fazia bem.

- Combinado, estarei lá. Beijos.

- "Beijos Ed, e olha, te amo." - Era bom ouvir aquelas palavras, isso significava que nada havia mudado, não em relação a Tânia.

Ela desligou o telefone, sem ao menos deixar eu responder. Tomei uma ducha rápida, coloquei uma bermuda, joguei a camisa sobre o ombro e caminhei lentamente até o arpoador. Eu sentira falta desse clima maravilhoso, dessa cidade Maravilhosa.

Era isso, eu estava voltando a ser como antes. Eu iria perceber que tudo não passou de um mal entendido, e que meu desespero não era realmente necessário. Meu Deus, será que eu estava me engando?


	5. Um minuto da sua atenção

Oláa...

Tudo bem?

Bom, to passando pra pedir mil perdões pela demora para postar a fic, mas eu estou sem tempo.

Não briguem comigo. *.*

Peço mil perdões e garanto que postarei a continuação logo logo.

Mandem-me Reviews... =D

Bjoss


End file.
